Talk:Random Nonsense
Welcome to the Random Nonsense Page! Have something to say, but it has nothing to do with Mascotia or the wiki? Say it here! Make sure you've read the Wiki Rules! Click HERE to return to the main talk page. Unrelated topics posted here will be moved elsewhere. ---- To all you Pokemon fans What are your favorite Pokemon and why? XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 02:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Shuckle, cuz HELL YEAH! Other than that, Charizard, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Kabutops. They pwn. I absolutely hate almost all of Gen IV, and some from Gen III, but not that much. Theres a lot of crappy ones in Gen V, but there's plenty of good ones too. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 04:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I actually love all of Gen V. My only complaints are Reshiram's crotch fur and that freaking DUCKLETT! And I think Gen III is awesome. It's probably one of the better of the regions. Needs to have an RM for Gen V though. That would be SWEET. And despite the fact Gen II had the least Pogeymanz introduced, I loved it. It's Gen IV RM is good too, especially the follow feature. (Dialga follows me around and steps on a tree, crushing it) ... Why did i have to say this much? XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 15:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott and Spheal. 'CAUSE THEY ARE SO KYOOT! =3 Shacho, master of all narwhals (talk) 23:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Shacho SPOOOOOOOOON!!!!! Not the face, not the face!-SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 04:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) MOVIE TIME! WHat's your favorite movie and your fav director? Me first: I love the Dark Knight trilogy, the orig Star Wars trilogy, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Blade Runner, Serenity, and anything directed by Quentin Tarantino, who is my fav director. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 04:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Music Songs and bands/singers. I'll say Strobe, Float On, Feel Good Inc., and any Daft Punk song for songs, and my fav bands are deadmau5, Daft Punk, Justice, Gorillaz, New Order, Talking Heads, Duran Duran, and Crystal Castles.-SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 04:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ooh I can ply Rio by Duran Duran on piano. Though on the note of bands, my personal favourite band would be Mother Mother. Also check out Shayne Orok if you have the time. UnreachableStars (talk) 21:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC)unreachablestars Let's Talk About Batman cuz I really like him, you guys. ''First off, who's your favorite villain, and why? Also, least fav? My favs are Two-Face, cuz he causes a lot of emotional stress for Batman, Bane cuz he BROKE THE BAT, and the Riddler (he has to be my absolute favorite. I wish I was him.) Killer Moth is a guilty pleasure for me, and I also like Clayface. I cannot STAND the Penguin, however. He's baaaad. So are Bat-Mite and Calender Man. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 04:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Telly WHats your fav TV show? Mine are Firefly, Transformers (G1 and Beast Wars, but I like em all), BatmAnimated (my adorable nickname for Batman: The Animated series), the Tick, and, above all, Futurama. Anime, I have a lot, but I'll save em for later. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 04:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Answers to everything How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if it could chuck wood? Why, the answer is simple. '''42'. Shacho, master of all narwhals (talk) 20:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Shacho